SME Series Part 6: Full Circle
by MayGirl85
Summary: Sequel to Fated and part six of the SME series. The story comes full circle as the fight for eternal love wages both on and off the battlefield when Tuxedo Mask is kidnapped by a jealous Beryl and turned over to the dark side. Enter Prince Endymion.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sailor Moon. Not even one DVD.

This is the sixth, and final, instalment of the Sailor Moon Exposed series.

**~*~**

**FULL CIRCLE**

**~*~**

_The story thus far..._

_In Sailor Moon Exposed, Tuxedo Mask discovers Sailor Moon's secret identity by accident one night as he follows the injured Champion of Love and Justice home. He is still uncertain about her identity because the next day she, Serena, is just fine. His suspicions are however confirmed when the heroine is injured terribly again when the effort of maintaining her glamour is too much and Sailor Moon is exposed well and truly as Serena Tsukino. Serena is terrified, not knowing who Tuxedo Mask is or what he may do to her or her family. Tuxedo Mask meanwhile finds himself wanting to meet the heroine to 'talk it out', only he has a surprise coming. He kidnaps her and takes her to the Tokyo Gardens, followed by the Sailor Scout. A stolen kiss later Sailor Moon wipes his memories of ever finding out her secret identity... just when he realises that she is the Princess he was looking for!_

_In Remember Me This Way, the planet of time and space, Pluto, aligns with Earth. When the moon rises Serena's hidden consciousness of Serenity awakens in her mind, and she wants to see Endymion! For a few precious nights she calls Darien to her in the Tokyo Gardens while Serena's consciousness is asleep. The very last night, the night of the full moon, Darien's Princess Serenity is revealed to be Serena._

_In Darien Falls In Love, Darien remembers Serenity's plea to him to love and protect Serena. Thinking falling in love is going to be easy, Darien is unpleasantly surprised to find out that its not that easy to fall in love. But love sneaks up on him in the form of Serena's true inner beauty and loving heart and he finds himself completely, utterly, impossibly, unbelievably in love._

_In Young Hearts Darien faces off against his love rival Seiya for Serena's affections. But Darien is too shy to approach her as himself and instead goes to her as Tuxedo Mask, feeling more confident behind the facade. Yet Tuxedo Mask makes a fatal mistake when, while protecting Serena from potential danger, he lies about his feelings for her to the Sailor Scouts! Sailor Moon 'tells' Serena about Tuxedo Mask, but even when he goes to apologise she tells him it never would have worked and she was going to tell him that they couldn't see eachother again. Crushed, he walks away. His possessive instincts however kick in when he witnesses Seiya kiss Serena after performing a duet together. He claims her in his arms for a passionate tango only to have Serena fall into a vision of her past life. He and Sailor Venus find her in her room and are pulled into the vision by the power of her psychic screams and see her and her lover Endymion die at the hands of Beryl and Metallia. Sailor Pluto warns them not to tell anyone of her identity, even the other scouts! The story ends with Darien feeling confused and threatened by Serena's past lover Endymion, and his own heart crushed when he hears her whisper Endymion's name in her sleep._

_In Fated, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon continue their feud, with Serena convinced Tuxedo Mask was only using her as a 'distraction'. Darien on the other hand regrets hurting Serena in his guise as Tuxedo Mask, and decides to pursue her as himself. The two develop a friendship of sorts until, finally, Serena is the one to throw all in and reveal her feelings to a very happy Darien. The pair date, not realising just who exactly they are to eachother. Their happiness is cut short by a youma attack by General Malchite. Serena is able to transform while Darien becomes a target for the crafty General, who sees Sailor Moon save the young man. Sailor Moon attacks General Malachite, but is mortally wounded by the attack the General had sent at Darien. Her daughter's life in the balance, Queen Selenity of the Silver Millennium is brought from the past and into the present by Sailor Pluto to save her life with the power of the Imperium Crystal. It is in this way that Serena's identity as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom is revealed to the scouts, with the exception of Mina who knew since Serena's vision at the holiday hotel. Realising that the crystals are bringing back memories, the girls attempt to recreate a vision similar to the one Serena first experienced in Young Hearts. With some memories restored, the Scouts enter into battle, with Sailor Moon able to call the fourth crystal to herself. Another vision occurs, and it is then revealed again that Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess to not only Tuxedo Mask, but also General Nephrite. The news comes as a shock to him as he realises that the three women he had loved and protected were one and the same. It is then that Darien's heart is truly broken when Serena breaks up with him, leading him to believe that she has remembered Prince Endymion from her past life and no longer wishes to be with him. For her part, Serena is confused and unhappy with her life being pre-planned for her, and wishes to have time to think, to keep Darien safe from harm, and to choose her own destiny._

_We now enter into the sixth and final instalment of the Sailor Moon Exposed series. Our story begins barely a week after the breakup..._


	2. Chapter 1: A New Enemy

**Chapter 1: A New Enemy**

Nephrite fell to the ground before his Queen from the dark portal, shaken by what he had seen and experienced.

_The sailor brat is the Princess?_ he thought wildly, torn between laughter and jaw-dropping disbelief.

"Nephrite. Get up. Have you lost your respect for your Queen?"

Beryl's nasal demand forced Nephrite's attention back to the situation at hand, namely staying alive before the psychotic b**** on the throne used her ill gotten power to destroy him. With that in mind, he schooled his features into a respectful visage as he knelt before the throne.

"Report."

"Your highness... Princess Serenity has been found," he intoned blandly, wanting to get the awful news out first and hoping that the loss of the crystal to the Sailor Scouts would go relatively unnoticed by her royal craziness.

"_WHAT?"_

"Your highness, Princess Serenity has been found," he stated again, holding back the desire to smirk at his slave-master. He had no desire to be tortured for taking what little joy he could in the hope that soon the vile woman would be no more. It was enough that he was forced to serve her every whim, it was too much to ask him to enjoy his enforced submission.

"I heard you the first time you insolent wretch!" Beryl sneered, her taloned red nail s digging into the palm of her hand in barely controlled rage, "Pray tell, _dear servant_, how did you find her?"

Nephrite swallowed a lump in his throat, but could not hold back the words from spilling out from his mouth. He could not deny her a thing she asked.

"The crystal, my lady. When she touched it, it brought back memories of the Silver Millennium for myself, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. The vision revealed her as the Princess."

Beryl's eyes began to glow with a vicious delight, and Nephrite shuddered at the malice he beheld.

"Who else was in the vision?" she asked eagerly, her previous agitation seemingly forgotten.

Nephrite blinked, unable to understand her interest in a vision of a long dead past, "The Princess, yourself, and the Earth Prince. I, myself, and the Sailor Scouts, were wounded in the sidelines watching on."

Beryl's hoarse cackle suddenly filled the room, her eyes gleaming as they rested upon her ill-favoured slave.

"And the crystal?" she asked sweetly.

Nephrite once again found himself swallowing the growing lump in his throat, "Lost. To the Scouts."

The dark energy exploding from the dark Queen's hand was not unexpected, but still as painful as it always was as it wracked his resurrected body. Nephrite spasmed on the ground, his teeth chattering painfully in his mouth until she let up on her torture.

"Anything else of interest I should know?" she asked sweetly, casually glancing at the red-lacquered nails.

Nephrite pulled himself up again into a kneeling position before motioning to the screen beside him, "This human. She protected him. I believe that he may be a weakness."

A soft gasp escaped Beryl's lips, and Nephrite could not for the life of him wonder if that was a good, or bad, thing.

.

Darien downed his third cup of coffee in the last hour as Andrew watched on with a grimace. It had barely been a week since Serena had broken up with him and the handsome man's coffee addiction had reached new heights.

"Darien. You know if you want to talk-"

"I don't."

"Even so, you should. She's just one girl, a great girl at that, but just one. Give it time, give yourself time. You're both still young... you can look at this as some growing time," Andrew rationalised, his tone showing his concern.

Darien snorted, and Andrew threw his hands up in the air, unable to find the words to soothe his friend's broken heart. Darien couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of himself at seeing Andrew try so hard to help him, only to get an attitude in return.

"Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks anyway."

The thanks was mumbled and barely heard, but Andrew grinned anyway. Darien smiled back before tossing some change on the counter and heading out. He knew he should probably stay away from the Arcade if he didnt want to continue to stomp on his own heart with all the memories the place brought back to him. At the same time, the feeling was bittersweet as he recalled the countless dates he and Serena had shared.

Darien shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, only to lock eyes with the girl he was not trying very hard to forget. For a moment he just stood there on the pavement staring at her from across the street. In that moment he appreciated the way her curly fringe was always just in her eyes, while her odangos sat perfectly centred on either side of her head. He watched the sunlight light up her skin, while the breeze flirted with her school skirt, and in that moment he envied the wind until she broke eye contact with him to continue on her way home.

The moment over, he watched her go; his princess, the girl he had been protecting since he couldn't even remember, and the young woman he had fallen in love with. She took everything she was to him further away with each step and he found himself wondering if he should tell her just who he was. _I am Tuxedo Mask_. He wondered if it would change anything between them; and as she dissappeared around a corner he decided that no, it probably wouldn't. She wanted her Prince, and he was just the poor sod that had come in second.

.

Serena had managed to maintain her calm facade as she walked away from Darien. She had mentally screamed bloody murder at her face to remain passive as their eyes had locked, in spite of the fact she very much wanted to throw herself into his arms and beg forgiveness. But she could not, his safety was too important to her. She kept repeating that to herself as she rounded the corner and out of his sight before bolting toward the Temple where she was to meet Raye and the girls. She ran because she needed to be away from him, lest her feet betray her and lead her straight back to him. In this way she sped up the Temple steps and blew through the doors, her cheeks rosy from the exertion.

"Serena! What's the rush? Is there trouble?" an anxious Ami questioned her, looking back and forward between Serena and the open door.

"No, no. Just wanted the exercise," Serena lied through gritted teeth in an attempt at a smile.

Ami frowned at her, but let the matter go for now. Serena knew the girls were worried about her. It hadnt been long since she had broken up with Darien, _and_ the Negaverse had been suspiciously quiet. It was no long stretch of the imagination to guess that the evil buggers were plotting away in their dark little corner of the universe. Now that they definitely knew she was the Princess, she would become a major target for them.

"Serena, I'm glad to see you hear on time. Girls, come now and sit down. We have much to discuss," Luna bossed them from her position on the couch arm.

Serena slumped gratefully onto a cushion, tired from her run before turning her eyes to Luna.

"Artemis and I have decided what to do about the crystals we have now. Right now, we have four crystals. Tuxedo Mask has two, and there is still one more out there somewhere. As the Negaverse now knows that Serena is the Princess, we must be cautious because she is now a target. At the same time, the crystal's must be protected for they are our only hope against defeating Queen Beryl," the little black cat explained before taking another breath, "As such, we have decided that each of you girls will carry one crystal each, with the exception of Serena. In this way, the crystal's will be spread between you and decrease the likelihood of any one of you becoming more of a target than you already are."

"That sounds reasonable," Lita piped up from her seat, with each of the girls nodding their agreement.

"Yes, we thought so too. So from now on, you must protect eachother. Always be together in two's or three's, or at the very least have Artemis or I with you so that we can call for help while you defend yourself. It is imperative that we protect Serena and each of the crystals. _Do not get caught alone_," Luna warned severely, her yellow eyes narrowing at each of them.

"What about Tuxedo Mask?" Mina asked, "He has two crystals. Won't he be a target too?"

"He is not the threat we are. The Negaverse will likely leave him for last when their power is secured. That, and he has only ever appeared when the Sailor Scouts have appeared. In your civilian forms you should be relatively safe, unless your identities are discovered," Artemis stated, shooting Serena a meaningful look, which caused her to blush at his implication, "Besides, as we do not know who he is, we cannot protect him. He has not trusted us nor proven he can be trusted. We must stay vigilant, as must he."

.

"You called, my Queen?" Nephrite queried respectfully as he stood before the marble throne.

"Yes, General Nephrite. I want the human Darien brought here. I expect he will be instrumental in the moon brat's defeat," she commanded airily, her demeanour seemingly nonchalant.

Nephrite nodded once before turning away and transporting to the other Generals. He knew the Queen better than that. She wanted more than for the human to be just a pawn. He'd read the anticipation in her gleaming green, greed-filled eyes, and he shuddered to think just what she wanted with the boy.

"Jadeite, Zoicite, Malachite, we have orders," he said miserably, slouching down into a chair to watch Jadeite and Zoicite play their chess game for a moment.

It was one of the few pleasures the Generals had.

"What does she want now?" Malachite sneered, his posture angry and defiant with his arms folded tensely across his broad chest.

"A new toy?" Jadeite jeered, moving his knight to take Zoicite's bishop.

"A new enemy, more like," Nephrite murmured.

"The plan?" Malachite drawled.

"The usual. Set a youma onto the populace as a diversion while we kidnap the target," Nephrite responded absently.

He had never tried to be creative when it came to the Sailor Scouts. It was one of the few ways he could get around the curse upon him. He might be forced into slavery, but in his own little ways he could set the stage for Beryl's defeat. He looked up to see the other Generals nodding at him and he sighed before rubbing a hand over his brow tiredly.

"Let's get this done then."

An hour, one youma and one successful kidnapping later Darien Chiba lay peacefully in a dark chamber as waves of dark energy poured over his unconscious body. The Generals took turns watching over the young man, watching sadly on as his features turn from soft, yielding humanity into a sneering, cold visage.


	3. Chapter 2: Prince Endymion

**Chapter 2: Prince Endymion**

Beryl sat straight-backed on her throne, determined to look like the Queen she had always deserved to be, but had never become thanks to the moon brat who had stolen her Prince from her. Malachite could not help but notice that she never truly managed to look like a Queen, at least not like the picture of poise and compassion Queen Selenity made. It was in her face; over time the one-time beauty had been overcome by the bone-deep ugliness that had twisted her features into a constant sneer. _Not to mention the crow-lines_, Malachite thought with malicious glee. A nudge from Nephrite saw him school his features back to impassivity. It would not do to be noticed even slightly smirking with Beryl around. The insecure wretch always assumed they were disrespecting her... and she was more often than not correct in her assumption.

"Enter," Beryl drawled, her tone unusually husky.

Malachite suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at her, knowing full well that her relatively good mood was because she'd managed to find, kidnap and ultimately turn Prince Endymion over to the Negaverse. The turn of events had Malachite worried, Prince Endymion was a formidable man. The white haired man watched as the Prince strode forward all the natural grace and arrogance his royal lineage had imbued in him before dropping to one knee. Even in his submissive position, his posture was all casual elegance. Malachite could not fault Beryl for desiring the man, and wondered just for how long Prince Endymion would remain submissive to the crazy woman.

"Prince Endymion. You are most welcome here in the Negaverse and I am glad to bid you welcome," Beryl purred, her eyes eating up the sight of the Prince kneeling before her.

Endymion raised his eyes to respond, "It is my pleasure. I thank you for the welcome," he spoke crisply, his tone coolly formal.

Malachite heard Nephrite swallow a snort of laughter beside him and was hard pressed to keep himself from smacking the fool across the back of the head. Beryl might hate a hint of a smirk, but she would be livid if anyone dare laugh at her. Nephrite was taking his life in his hands. Even so, he kept his eyes forward and on his Queen and her intended consort. Endymion's formality would surely disappoint her hopes.

"I look forward to working _closely_ with you," Beryl murmured intimately, uncrossing one leg to cross the other over it.

Malachite's eyebrows nearly shot off the top of his head, but he pulled himself together. He shouldn't be surprised that the royal pain-in-everyone's-ass would be so dense as to not recognise a brush off when she got one.

"Indeed. Speaking of which, may I present to you the two crystals I have procured during my time as Tuxedo Mask," Endymion replied, clearly ignoring her blatant attempt at flirtation, as well as changing the subject. "I know the scouts have four other crystals, and one remains to be claimed. I believe it is imperative that the Negaverse obtain the last available crystal to ensure a relatively equal stake in ownership of the Imperium Silver Crystal. I have already drawn up a plan of attack to retrieve it," he continued brusquely, pulling said plans from his sub-space pocket.

Beryl's eyes flicked over the plans before returning to Endymion, "And the Sailor Brat? You will no doubt encounter her?" she queried with a deliberate casualness that belied the fact she was holding her breath waiting for his answer.

Malachite could not help but lean forward at little as he, and the other generals, too waited for the answer.

Endymion lifted an eyebrow toward Beryl, "What about the brat?" he replied evenly, his mouth curling into the slightest of sneers, "Never mind her," he suddenly added, his tone dismissive, "What is important is that I retain the crystals on my person. I will need them to locate the seventh crystal."

Malachite thought the reply to be quite vague, but Beryl clearly took it as a sign of apathy as her face broke into a broad, yet strangely twisted, smile.

"Indeed. Go to it and retrieve the final crystal Prince Endymion. Your reward awaits you on your return."

Malachite swallowed his own snort of laughter as the Prince bowed before the red head. He wondered how his Prince would go getting out of his reward when he returned. Better yet, he wondered how the man would be punished if he failed.

_Probably the same treatment_, he thought glumly, knowing Beryl would never torture her obsession. At the same time he found himself quite grateful to be tortured... how much worse would it be to have to fight of her constant flirtations? Yes, he would take the torture any day.

.

"Serena, I can't believe you ate the last sushi roll!" Raye grouched over the picnic basket, seeing the empty container.

"I can!" Lita laughed, poking Serena in the side causing the girl in question to grunt in pain.

"What a great day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing..." Mina mused nearby on the blanket they had brought.

"Yep, perfect boyfriend-free day," Lita agreed, grabbing a dumpling and tossing it in her mouth.

"Hey look, is that Greg?" Serena asked through mouthfuls of curry and rice, her pink-painted finger pointing in the direction of a brunette boy reading on a park bench.

"It might be," Ami mumbled, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"You should go talk to him!" Serena squealed, smiling widely at her friend.

"But... its ah... that is to say... it's a boyfriend free day!" Ami squeaked, nervous at the prospect of approaching her crush.

"It sure is," Mina agreed before pulling Ami up and giving her a slight shove in Greg's direction, "But since Greg isn't your boyfriend, and this isn't a _boy_-free day, you can go talk to him!"

The girls laughed while Ami turned a light shade of pink. With a lot more insisting the girls finally managed to have her edge over to him as they pretended not to look – even though all the while sneaking glances over toward them.

"I wish he'd hurry up and ask her out. Those two have been dancing around each other for _ages_," Raye huffed before biting into a curry puff pastry.

"They're just shy," Serena mumbled, at once glad for her friend and yet also slightly envious and saddened by her own recent break up. She refused to think about it thought and purposefully smiled brightly, "This was a great idea, Mina. Boyfriends! Bah hum-bug!"

"But I hope he asks her out," Lita sighed, resting her chin in her hand.

"Me too," Raye, Mina and Serena sighed back, their faces dreamy.

.

Steel blue eyes watched the happy blonde across the park, his thoughts organised and neatly sorted as he schemed. Endymion may have been seduced to the dark side, but instead of being brainwashed every memory he'd once had locked away in his mind had come to the fore. He knew he was Prince Endymion of Earth, just as surely as the sun rose in the morning, and not because Beryl had said it was so. It had surprised him somewhat to have two sets of memories from both his lives, but he found their presence quite useful. On the one hand, he retained his years of battle experience and wisdom. On the other, he was able to blend into a crowd in this modern day world.

It had not taken too long for Metallia to tempt him over to the Negaverse. Not that it wasn't a respectable time that he'd remained staunchly opposed to joining the entity. Her promise to return to him everything he'd once had, had however spoken volumes to him, and he'd communicated his interest in such a trade. Metallia would be freed from her prison to go elsewhere in the universe, and he would live to rule over the Earth as was meant to be. A fair trade, he supposed, but again one he did not fully trust. He had no intention of just handing over the Silver Imperium Crystal when it was revealed. He was no fool.

He continued to watch the four girls watching their friend, and smiled cruelly. They would be no match for him, and he decided he would perhaps show mercy to them if they did not stand in his way. It would be best if he could at least refrain from directly engaging them in battle. After all, no girl would appreciate being courted by the man who'd attacked her friends. Yes, he would have his way, his kingdom and finally his Queen. He would have everything taken from him in his last life, and denied to him in this one. He made a motion with his hand, and a dark portal appeared.

"Sic 'em," he grinned at the monster within its inky blackness, "And mind Sailor Moon. I have a particular interest in her."

"Yes, master," the beast grumbled respectfully before turning its green eyes onto the crowded park.

.

A scream, followed by a dozen more yells, suddenly brought the peacefulness of the park to a crashing halt. The girls snapped their heads toward the sound to see a hulking, ape-like monster pinning victims to the ground and stealing their energy through large suckers on its hands. With eight arms, the monster was a mass of orange fur and fingers as it attacked the park goers.

"We have to find somewhere to transform!" Raye whispered harshly, pulling Serena with one hand and Lita with the other.

"Crap! But where?" Serena cried, looking frantically around for a safe place to transform.

"The toilets! Hurry!" Mina yelled, running ahead of them and into the toilets.

The girls barrelled into the girl's side only to find several frightened teenagers hiding in their. They quickly turned around and flung themselves into the disabled toilet before locking it behind them.

"This is going to suck," Raye muttered, brandishing her transformation pen.

"You're telling me," Mina grumbled.

The girls flung their pen-hands up into the air, the small space in the single toilet causing them to hit their arms together. As one, they cried out their henshin, and the power of the transformation took them over as a bright light grew around each and every one of them. The power of the transformation saw their lights fight with one another for supremacy as the girls were dressed in their Sailor Fuku. Heads butted and legs were tangled, until finally the power behind the five transformations in one small space grew too much. The door exploded, and the five Sailor Scouts were tossed out and onto the grass in an ugly heap of arms, legs and hair.

"Get _off_ me!"

"Get off _me!_"

"_Geroffamu!_" came a muffled screech from beneath a mop of hair.

The girls quickly scrambled to their feet, glaring momentarily at eachother before turning and facing the monster, which was currently sending them a quizzical look.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Sailor Mars huffed at the creature as she rubbed her hands together, sparks shooting from between her palms.

"Yeah, you great big ugly... what is that Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Venus questioned.

Mercury only shrugged back as she typed furiously away on her computer.

"It's kinda cute," Sailor Moon observed, her head tilted at the furry youma.

"In a strange, Chucky kinda way," Sailor Jupiter added.

The monster, at that point, breathed fire at the girls, sending them running with a flurry of surprised squeals from the scorching flames which licked at their skirts.

"The weakness is in its throat," Sailor Mercury calculated, putting her visor away.

The monster breathed fire at them again, its hands still pulling the energy from its victims.

"How on _earth_ are we supposed to hit its throat when every time it opens its mouth it breathes _fire_?" Jupiter shouted.

Mercury shrugged again.

Sailor Moon stepped strategically out of the sight of the monster, knowing from experience that the girls would tire it out so that she could launch the final attack. Glancing around the tree trunk she was currently hidden behind, she smiled as the girls managed to distract the monster long enough for Sailor Venus to wrap her love-chain around its victims and pull them to safety. It's prey gone, the monster charged for them.

"A pretty rose for the pretty lady?" a cold voice spoke from her side.

She turned abruptly to face the voice, and was surprised to see a young man covered in a black uniform of sorts with silver detailing. A sword was holstered at his hip, his face obscured behind a black skull mask, which in turn was covered by his long black fringe.

_He doesn't look like a general_, Sailor Moon noted, but was immediately on guard. Any unknown person straying voluntarily into range of any youma was automatically under suspicion. She looked down at the black rose he held out to her in his hand, and stepped away.

"And you are?"

"Why, Princess, I'm offended you don't remember me," he leered, a smirk twisting his features.

She looked him over again, from head to toe and back again. She looked him in the eyes and shrugged. He narrowed his gaze in return.

"Well then let me formally introduce myself... again. I am Prince Endymion, of Earth," he spoke with flourish, bowing at the waist.

She took another step back, an outraged gasp escaping her lips. He took another forward.

"Or perhaps you would remember me better as my other self..." he said as he phased into a very familiar figure indeed.

Sailor Moon angrily bared her teeth at seeing Tuxedo Mask standing before her.

"You _snake_, it was you all along!" she hissed angrily, her blue eyes shooting icicles at him.

"Indeed it was, Serena," he said smoothly.

"And how long have you known _that_?" she ground out.

"Since the holidays," he replied equally, examining his nails.

Sailor Moon felt as if she were about to explode. Her round little face grew red, while her eyes narrowed into tiny slits in her face. She inhaled and then exhaled deliberately, then counted to ten. Glaring once more at him, she turned away to the youma, deciding she would deal with _him_ later.

"Do you like my monster?" he asked from behind her, his breath ghosting across the back of her neck.

She gaped, her anger forgotten momentarily as she took in his words.

"_Your_ monster?" she gasped, unable to comprehend her one time ally had seemingly suddenly switched sides.

"Yes. _My_ monster," he cooed, playing with a lock of her hair.

"_Why_? _What_? _How_?" she sputtered.

He leaned in close to her, his chest pressing lightly against her back, "Because, my dear sweet heroine, I am tired of waiting for you. You and I have unfinished business, and I intend to have what was always meant to be mine."

Sailor Moon's breath left her in a whoosh, and she gulped down the lump in her throat. This was what she had been dreading. This was what she was fighting against, - her destiny. She felt his hands caress her arms while he nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

"We will be great together, Serenity, Serena. Come away with me," he whispered into her ear, kissing the lobe.

She shuddered and in that moment remembered her previous anger. _He_ had _known_ that she was the Princess since the holidays. _He_ had been _using_ her, knowing she was the Princess. _He_ had betrayed them and joined the Negaverse...

_He was in a lot of trouble._

She flung herself out of his arms and with a yell spun her body around to lash her leg out at him with a roundhouse kick. He was momentarily surprised, but managed to dodge the kick with a large step backward. The second her leg sped past him, he lunged forward to grab her arms and thrust her backwards into the tree trunk. She grunted with the impact, but kept her glare steadily on him.

"There are _no_ _words _for what you have done," she growled, struggling against his grip.

He leant forward, his face mere inches from her as he growled back at her, "I'm sure there are plenty. Make no mistake _Serena_, I _will_ have what I want. I _will_ have the crystals, _all of them, _and when I do you will have _no choice_ but to be by my side, _where you belong might I add_, else I will hand them over to Beryl."

"_I'll never join you_," she screamed back, hot tears stinging at her eyes.

He chuckled lowly at her, "We shall see, my dear," he said softly, brushing his fingers along her cheek. He looked up and behind her, then returned his gaze to hers, "You had best run along now, you're up."

He stepped back from her, folding his arms as a black portal opened and he disappeared through it. She did not take her eyes from him until the portal closed. It was then she turned to watch the fight and saw indeed that the monster was beaten to its knees. Taking her tiara from her forehead, she threw it just as it opened its mouth to give one last deadly firey breath. The tiara tore through the weak spot, and the monster disappeared as ashes into the wind.

Breathless, tired and more than a little overwhelmed, she rejoined the celebrating girls, unhappy to be the one to burst their victory bubble.

"Guys, we have a problem."


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

"Tuxedo Mask has joined the _Negaverse_?!" Mina shrieked in disbelief, her blue eyes wide with shock.

Serena nodded, her movements stiff and reflecting the anger bubbling just beneath the surface, "Yes. I saw him myself. He decided to make a big show of his coming out. I _knew_ he was bad news. He might have played nice at the start, but he revealed himself big time on the holidays. It's a real shame I didn't hit him even harder when I had the chance," she groused, remembering the time she smacked his handsome face across the ice at the hotel. Her fist ached in satisfaction at the memory of it.

"You know what this means. The Negaverse now has two of the crystals," Ami said fearfully, her hands wringing a handkerchief in her lap.

"That _stupid_, _backstabbing... traitor!_" Raye raged, throwing pots and pans around in the kitchen as she cursed the masked man, "When I get my hands on him, so help me..."

"It's a good thing then that we have all decided to carry a crystal each. With another enemy on our hands, and with two of the crystals gone to them as well..." Lita observed, her fist smacking into her palm as she thought through the situation at hand, "Well, it's going to be... well... it's going to be -"

"A _nightmare_," Mina groaned into her hands as she hung her head.

"Yes. In one word, a nightmare," Lita agreed, "But nothing we can't handle."

"There's more," Serena muttered lowly, knowing that she had to tell the girls everything.

"What more could there _be_?" Mina wailed, unable to comprehend how Tuxedo Mask – who she _knew_ was completely devoted to Serena, could switch sides.

"Tuxedo Mask revealed himself to be Prince Endymion," Serena replied through gritted teeth, her nails digging into her palms.

"Prince _Endymion_?" the girls shouted, shocked.

"Yes. And he is determined to have m-... the crystals," Serena added, slightly stuttering on what she had almost unwillingly revealed.

"But he was our ally in the Silver Millenium! We saw the visions! He loved you!" Mina cried out again, outraged.

"We were wrong. Or the visions were misleading. Either way, when we meet him, or his blasted generals, we'll kick his sorry ass," Lita grinned enthusiastically, imagining giving cape-boy a good swift kick up the rear with a lightning bolt, or two... or ten.

"I'm afraid you're wrong there Lita. We cannot lose Serena, and we cannot lose the crystals. Too much is riding on this," Luna said suddenly, jumping up onto the open window ledge from the garden outside.

Artemis followed her, "Luna and I have been talking. If you ever encounter Tuxedo Mask- er, Prince Endymion, or the generals alone, you are to run until help arrives. You cannot face them alone. It's too risky," the white cat commanded.

The girls made a face at the order, but nodded their compliance. Artemis had years of battle experience and wanted nothing more than for the girls to be safe... or as safe as they could be given their secret identities.

"Go to school girls, and stay safe. Travel together as much as you can. _Do not get caught alone_," Artemis ordered before leaping onto Mina's shoulder.

The girls bid their goodnight's as they left the Shrine; Mina with Serena and Lita with Ami. Serena waved goodbye to them as they dissappeared around a corner. She turned her face forward to breath in the evening air, glad the weekend was upon them. The walk home with Mina was relatively uneventful. She didn't feel like talking, and Mina knew her well enough to know it. That didn't stop her trying as she lay on Serena's bedroom floor in her Sailor Mercury Pyjamas (a gag gift the girls had gotten her last christmas).

"Serena, are you okay? Like, really okay?" Mina whispered in the dark.

Serena sighed, "I'm fine Mina. Really. Just really peeved. He _knew_ it was me. He said he'd known who I was since the holidays... and he still joined the Negaverse. I just feel really... betrayed," she sniffed, wiping a few stray tears away. "He really helped me before I found you guys, you know?"

Mina nodded in the dark, "Don't give up on him yet. I don't know what's happened, but... I dunno. I just have this feeling that there is more going on."

Serena bit her lip, preventing the words from spilling out. _You're right, the psycho ghost from my past wants me... well, the Princess, back._ She rolled over onto her side, whispering a goodnight to Mina as she added in her mind, _And a part of me wants him back too._

_._

Prince Endymion strode through the halls of the darkened palace, his thoughts centering around the blonde nymph that plagued his waking and sleeping hours. He revelled in his desire for her and the exquisite agony it brought him because he knew that the moment he finally had her that it would be all the sweeter for him. He marvelled at the level of his want for her. Never had he before realised how much he needed her; and wanted her beside him.

"My Prince," a deep voice intoned from the shadows, snapping Endymion to attention as the white blonde general revealed himself.

"Malachite," Endymion replied evenly, his eyes searching over the man before him.

"I have not had the chance to tell you how pleased I am to be in your service again," Malachite said softly, his eyes showing his sincerity.

Endymion inclined his head, "Queen Beryl is gracious."

Malachite raised an eyebrow, "Our liege is not here at this moment. She has business with Metallia," the double meaning clear to Endymion.

"So you may speak freely," Endymion invited his general, a smirk alighting his lips.

Malachite smirked back, "So I can. We are yours, Endymion. For as long as Beryl reigns we are yours."

"For as long as she reigns?" Endymion inquired, "And when she no longer reigns?"

Malachite winced slightly, "We are shadows and dust, my Prince. Without her, we will cease to be."

Endymion felt a stab of sadness at the remark, but nodded without reply. He would not deny the general's their pride. They would die with honour, serving their Prince rather than the madwoman claiming to be a Queen. Endymion turned away from Malachite, the gesture in itself accepting the General's service.

"Do not hurt the scouts – or do so as little as you can. I have business with the Princess," Endymion commanded Malachite over his shoulder, his tone deliberately casual to hide the previous intensity with which he had been thinking of Serena.

Despite his tone, Malachite nevertheless smirked as he bowed his head to his Prince, "Of course, I understand completely."

Endymion wrinkled his nose at Malachite briefly, resisting the urge to snort at the general's subtle teasing of his liege. He knew he was whipped; he hardly needed anyone else pointing it out to him.

.

The days passed by relatively uneventfully for the girls. They however knew better than to let their guard down. Prince Endymion was back, and from what they could remember of their past lives he was a formidable commander with extensive battle experience. He was testing them, sending out small attacks every so often to discover their weaknesses. Serena found herself to be more than slightly anxious, jumping a little every time a car backfired or someone snuck up on her unawares. The youma she fought were not overly powerful, sent largely to gather power rather than cause damage. She could only wonder why the Negaverse were wasting everyone's time. They wasted their own energy when they sent out a youma that did little but die, and they wasted her time as she struggled to make excuses to family and friends as to why she suddenly had to run off. It was quite inconsiderate of them if she had to put a word to it.

Even so, she couldn't help but grudgingly appreciate the fact that the Negaverse had kept her busy. It had stopped her thinking too much about Darien and how he was going. She knew she had hurt him when she'd ended their relationship, and could only hope he would understand when it was all over... if it was all over before he found someone else and moved on before they had a chance together again, that is.

Thinking about him made her realise that she had not seen him for quite some time. Not even a peep of his red convertible, or his black motorbike, out cruising around Tokyo. She would know, it wasn't like her eyes wouldn't snap to attention whenever a bright red sports car rolled by, or her ears caught the sound of a motorbike at full throttle.

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day. She packed her things and made her way out of the school toward home, as was her ritual. Luna had stressed that she was to go _straight home_ after school to ensure her safety, and Serena was getting pretty tired of that old routine. It was bad before when she was klutzy Sailor Moon, it was worse now she was the Princess. She barely felt like the Princess most of the time anyway.

"Serena! Phone for you!" her mother called from the kitchen, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Yeah mum, thanks, I got it!" she called back, picking up the phone in the family room, "Hello, Serena here."

"It's Mina. Good, I'm glad you're home," the bouncy blonde's voice chimed through the phone.

Serena grimaced at being so obviously checked on, "Yes, I'm home. Where are you?"

"At the arcade. Andrew and I have a date," Mina giggled back.

"How is Andrew, seeing as I haven't been out... oh anywhere since I don't know when," Serena snarked back, poking her tongue out at the phone.

"He's good. A bit worried though..."

"About what?"

"Um... well...," Mina hummed and hawed, stalling.

"Just say it Mina. What about Darien?" Serena sighed, shifting her weight to the other foot and the phone to the other shoulder.

"Andrew says he hasn't seen him in a while. Says that he went to Darien's apartment the other day and noone answered. He asked the doorman about it and he said that the owner requested the place be cleaned and locked up for a while..."

"Darien owns the apartment," Serena observed flatly.

"Yeah..." Mina replied softly, "I'm sorry Serena. It sounds like he's gone on holiday for a while or something. Andrew's still worried though. He was sure Darien would leave him a note at least."

"At the very least," Serena repeated, her eyes unfocussed on the wall ahead of her, "I have to go Mina," she added abruptly.

Barely waiting for Mina to say goodbye, Serena hung up the phone before going up to her room, opening the window and disappearing into the night.

.

Sailor Moon leapt silently down onto the balcony several floors below the roof of the apartment building, her feet easily finding the narrow ledge before she hopped down onto the tiled concrete. Her eyes darted around the loungeroom as she slid the glass balcony door open. The wind darted through the gap and stirred up the white sheets covering the furniture. Moving forward, she inspected the empty apartment with a heavy heart before slumping onto the cloth covered couch. He was safe, and that's what mattered.

"I didn't think breaking and entering was in the job description of a scout," _his_ deep voice drawled from the open balcony door, causing every muscle in her body to stiffen with dread.

"I suppose stalking is in yours?" she snapped back, rising up from the couch to face him.

He strode several steps forward into the apartment, "It's called being persistent."

She eyed the balcony door behind him, and wondered just how far away the front door was. She could possibly ram straight through it... but it would cause a fair bit of noise at this time of night. The balcony was a better option. If only she could get there. She stepped slightly to the side and backwards, hoping to mislead him into thinking she was going further into the apartment.

"It's called not being able to take no for an answer," she snapped back, taking another step to the side.

He stepped around the couch and she stepped to the other side, ensuring that at least one solid object stayed between them.

"Come on now Sailor Moon, I remember a time when a smile from dear old Tuxedo Mask would have you panting after, well, _me_. In fact, let's not forget our brief, if secret, affair," he jeered, taunting her.

"Yeah well, everyone is entitled to make mistakes. Rest assured its not one I'll be repeating," she replied vehemently, moving again as he took another step toward her.

"I don't see why not. We had fun, both in the past and very recently. I was your hero, you my sweet little heroine. Now here we are, you a Princess, and me your Prince, our future awaiting us," he said silkily, his eyes dark with carnal promise.

"You're no Prince of mine," she snipped warily, backing away from him, "Fate might have pushed us together at one point, but I'll be making up my own mind this t-"

Her voice was cut off by the feeling of his lips suddenly slamming down onto hers as she was roughly yanked away from the door she had previously been edging toward. Her cry of shock was muffled by the kiss, and while she knew she should be struggling to free herself she found she just didn't really want to. He'd more than re-awakened the part of her that remembered him, and his divine kisses. For a moment her body and lips softened against the hard planes of his armour plated frame, until horror shot through her and with a soft scream of dismay she shoved him away and launched herself out the balcony doors and home as fast as her feet could take her.

Prince Endymion watched her go with grim satisfaction. She wanted him still, a thousand years hadn't changed that simple fact. He would be damned if he'd give up now.


	5. Chapter 4: Suishoo Koi

**Chapter 4:** **Suishoo Koi**

Beryl lounged on her throne, her thin red lips pouted in a petulant scowl as she contemplated Prince Enydmion. The man just wasn't responding to her flirtations, and Metallia was of no help – when she'd complained that the entity seemed to have sucked the very passion out of the man the green mist had laughed at her. She was quite put out and couldn't think of any other reason why Endymion wouldn't want her. He'd forgotten the moon brat and was on her side... yet while she paraded around in ever more revealing clothes he remained positively focussed on finding the Crystals. She could only wonder what had gone wrong in his transition chamber, the man was too damn focussed! Ignoring the generals, who were quietly snickering at her obvious distress, the dark Queen straightened her back with a sigh before tossing her hair over her shoulder. She'd come this far, and having Endymion at her side was her trump card. _Finally_ she had won him away from the moon brat. Things were _finally_ going the way they were supposed to; _her way_.

"Prince Endymion, your highness," a demon rasped, bowing awkwardly toward the throne at its waist.

Beryl waved the demon away, her eyes scrutinising the handsome man who's stepped out of the shadows.

"And you have been _where_?" she asked him silkily, tapping her nails impatiently on the arm rests of the throne.

"Locating the third crystal, my queen, what else would I be doing but to serve you?" he replied with a bow, his blue eyes bright in contrast to the darkened room.

Beryl resisted the urge to snort. She wasn't foolish. She had not survived so long in the world on mere luck. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny _him_ a thing. Grumbling to herself under her breath, she vowed to kill Sailor Moon once and for all, as soon as she could.

.

Serena sat smiling in the booth at the Arcade at the four girls she called her best friends. Mina was flirting wildly with Andrew, while Ami and Greg chatted shyly over their homework as Raye and Lita raced the cars toward the back. All in all, it was a peaceful scene given how hard they had been fighting the past few weeks. Serena could hardly believe how many youma she had moon-dusted in that time, but it worried her more when the Negaverse was quiet like this.

She hadn't seen much of Endymion during the attacks. They had only been the youma, and a very low level youma at that. The generals had turned up, usually one alone, and rather than fight they seemed to prefer to simply sit there and watch the battle for a time. Even when Jupiter had sent a thunderbolt at one, he'd just dodged the attack without attacking back. It had been a very strange time.

"Hey," a voice said beside her.

Serena looked up at the teen boy.

"I'm Adrian, you're Serena?" he said shyly, smiling at her.

"Yeah," she replied, her eyes glancing at him with curiosity.

"I... uh... just wanted to-" he managed to stutter out before she cut him off.

"Sorry, I have to go. Maybe next time," she said smoothly, sliding out of her seat.

He nodded awkwardly and turned away. She watched him go sadly, then turned to walk out the arcade doors. She knew she shouldn't be alone, but she needed some time to herself. She could hardly believe she had actually kissed _him_ back. It was bad enough that she was confused over her identity as the Princess and what that meant for her future, but to have actually felt that attraction for Endymion take her over had frightened her just as much as it had excited her. It was a double blow that Endymion was also Tuxedo Mask.

She had always had a crush on her masked hero, but now he had gone over to the Negaverse she could never consider acting on any feelings for him. That, and she still loved Darien... wherever he might be now, which was thankfully not where he could be in danger. She was especially grateful that he'd left when he did, since Tuxedo Mask knew her civilian identity had been dating someone – not that she'd told the girls that Endymion knew her civilian identity. It was hard enough for them to constantly watch over her and the crystals, she didn't want them to wipe themselves out with worry over another thing.

Seeing a rock on the ground, she kicked at it and watched as it ran ahead of her. Coming to it again, she gave it another kick, when a loud cry rent the air. She looked up to see an explosion of brightly coloured green dust come from the Tokyo Tower. She sighed and got her communicator. It seemed that the Sailor Scouts were needed once again.

.

Endymion nodded to the generals as they hid awaiting the Scout's arrival. Looking back, he'd realised very quickly that in order to obtain the crystals, Sailor Moon had had to heal the victim before the crystal would appear. He didn't quite understand how it worked, but he knew the process.

So here he waited with bated breath, waiting for his Princess to arrive. He'd deliberately kept his distance from her, biding his time. He didn't want to scare her off, nor did he want to alarm her. He would strike at the opportune time – when he had all the crystals. He knew, just _knew_ that when she had her memories back, as he did, she would come to him again. She wouldn't be able to stop herself. They were meant to be and had been given a second chance. They would destroy Beryl together and rule the Solar System.

The monster's cry alerted him to the Scouts' arrival, and he fiddled for the two crystals hidden in his pocket. He'd taken a risk to get this third crystal, he could only hope it paid off. Beryl's advances on him had thus far been bearable, but she was an impatient woman and would not be denied for long. He needed that third crystal.

.

Sailor Moon leapt behind a column as the crystal carrier sent a large blast of air toward her. The column shook with the impact, but held. It was always difficult fighting the crystal carriers – the innocent person inside them could be saved, except the monster outside was trying to kill anyone in sight!

She breathed deeply, trying to get some much needed oxygen into her lungs. She heard Jupiter launch a thunder attack at the monster, and took the opportunity to leap behind another column, knowing she had to keep moving.

"Venus Love-Chain!" Sailor Venus cried out, catching the monster in the golden links.

"I call upon the power of Mars!" Sailor Mars shouted, throwing her curse upon the youma to weaken it.

It was her cue.

Sailor Moon stepped up beside Mars, waiting until the youma slumped in the chains, weakened from the curse, before she cast her healing spell.

"Moon healing, _activation_!"

The light shone true to the crystal carrier, the person inside fading into view as the monster disappeared. She sighed with happiness, glad to save another innocent.

"Well done, and thank you Sailor Moon," Endymion crowed, launching himself from his hiding place in the rafters above.

She gasped, but reacted with all the speed of a Sailor Scout.

"Suishoo koi!"

The crystal came speeding toward her, and she reached a hand out for the crystal until it paused in mid air. Her eyes darted toward Endymion, who help two crystals in the palm of his hand as he used them to attract the crystal to him.

_This isn't happening!_ she mentally screamed before shouting again, "_Suishoo KOI!_"

The crystal wavered, and the generals and scouts watched in muted fascination and horror as the cyrstal wavered between their Princess, and their sister crystals.

Sailor Moon held onto her focus, calling the crystals to her, their rightful owner. She fought not to look at Endymion, who was directly within her line of sight. But she could see him in her periphery vision. The crystals wavered toward him, and he smirked in victory. It was in that moment her confidence collapsed and her focus broke, allowing the crystals to turn to their sister crystals in the palm of Endymion's outstretched hand.

Sailor Moon watched as if in slow motion he glanced down at the three crystals, then to her with a predatory look, before fading away into the Negaverse. The generals disappeared with him, leaving the shocked girls standing alone on the Tokyo Tower.

"What _happened_?" Jupiter stormed, stomping her foot in agitation, "Sailor Moon _had_ those crystals! How could _he_ get them?"

None of the girls moved but for Sailor Mercury's quick fingers moving over her keyboard. Seconds passed until she finally exhaled a loud breath.

"_I know what happened."_


	6. Chapter 5: An offer she can't refuse

**Chapter 5:** **An Offer She Can't Refuse**

Endymion stared in wonder and triumph at the _three_ crystals in his hand. The generals looked on in shock and awe, impressed by Enydmion's success. He'd achieved what they had only dreamed, especially since Beryl had 'dealt' with Jadeite for his continued failures. The generals exchanged glances with each other, the question resonating in each of them revealed in their eyes: _How?_

Zoicite cleared his throat, "I... er – believe that I know how this happened," he said, gesturing toward the crystals in Endymion's hand.

The generals turned their head's toward him. Endymion remained still, and staring at the crystals, a small smile beginning to curl upon his face.

"Prince Endymion held _two_ crystals in his hand. Sailor Moon had none. Being the Moon Princess means that-", Zoicite paused momentarily, not wanting to say that Sailor Moon was the rightful owner of the crystals. The walls had ears, he knew. "What I mean to say is," he continued, "is that while Sailor Moon has an _affinity _with the crystals by her heritage, the crystals ultimately want to be reunited. She had no crystals with her. She hasn't been carrying any of late," he finished, pleased to be the one to explain the mystery.

He saw Endymion look up at him to give the man a nod, and Zoicite puffed up a little in pride. Endymion must have known that the crystals would react like that with eachother. It was an excellent deduction.

"What do you mean Sailor Moon is not carrying any crystals? They belong... that is to say, she is the Moon Princess. Why are they not with her?" Nephrite spoke up, curious as to the turn of events.

"I have been watching the scouts. Each of them, save for Sailor Moon, carry a single crystal with them. It is rather ingenious actually," Zoicite replied, scratching his head, "It is a good defense. Not one girl is more of a target than the others. That, combined with their partnering means that we have never been able to get one of them alone long enough to disable her and take the crystal she is carrying."

"So how are we to get the crystals if we cannot get to them? They have become more and more powerful... it would be suicide to simply attack them now and attempt a forced handover," Malachite observed, rubbing his chin.

Zoicite shrugged, "We can only hope to get them alone. It is a shame that we do not know their civilian identities. It would be helpful."

Endymion pursed his lips at Zoicite's statement, both unnerved and grateful for the information, before speaking up, "Then since we cannot get them alone... the crystals appear, for the moment, unobtainable."

"Well, my dears, if the crystals are not obtainable, then we must do what we _can_ do. Gather energy my soldiers, we shall increase in power until such a time comes when we are in a position to take the crystals. Until then, if an opportunity arises, _take it_," Beryl hissed at them, revealing herself as she stepped out from the shadows behind her throne.

The generals automatically straightened their backs whilst breathing a sigh of relief that the none of them had said anything inflammatory about their ill-favoured leader. She would have surely 'dealt' with another one of them again. Despite being only shadows of their former selves, the survival instinct held true.

Beryl tapped her foot impatiently, "Well, what are you waiting for? _Go."_

The generals bowed, then turned to walk away. Endymion went to follow, but was held back by a hand on his arm.

"Stay, Prince Endymion. I wish to speak with you a moment," Beryl murmured, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

Endymion sighed inside, "As you wish, my Queen."

"I am very impressed with your efforts Endymion. You are a _fine_ addition to our court," Beryl purred, running a nail up his arm.

Endymion resisted the urge to shrug her off, "I thank you for your compliments, my Queen. I live to serve the Negaverse," he replied flatly.

"I look forward to when we are finally victorious over this world. More specifically, when we can stand together in victory."

Endymion smirked at his Queen, "I look forward to victory too, my Queen. Please excuse me, I must go do what I can to ensure that day comes as soon as possible."

Beryl watched him go with a sparkle in her eyes, believing that he was finally coming around. Little did she know Endymion awaited the day when he could finally be rid of her, once and for all.

.

Serena sat on her bed in her bunny pyjamas staring at the golden locket. She hadn't opened it since she had broken up with _him_. His painful declaration that she was just a bit of fun, a distraction, had seen her throw the locket to the back of the closet. She couldn't help but fish it out now. With Prince Endymion back, a strange ache had grown in her heart for the man she'd once admired, and loved. Sneering slightly at the golden item, anger rose up in her at him for being on the dark side and betraying her feelings for him. Narrowing her eyes, she was sorely tempted to smash the love-token to bits against her pink bedroom wall.

"I saw your pest of a cat leave a while ago. I suppose she's not coming back for a while, huh?"

Serena looked up to see Endymion sitting in all his dark glory on her white windowsill. A shadow against the black of the night outside.

"You're not welcome here. Why don't you go run back to Beryl?" she snapped at him, hiding the locket under the pillow behind her.

"But I don't want Beryl, and I don't think you really want me to go either," he smirked, standing up to take the few steps to her bed and sit down at the other end.

Serena drew her knees up to her chest, "Even if I _were_ available, I wouldn't be available to _you_," she replied snootily, turning her nose up at him.

He chuckled, "I'd know if you had a boyfriend love."

"Then you don't know much about me," came her quick reply, her voice triumphant.

Endymion could not help the jealousy that revealed itself in his waspish reply, "Oh? And why don't you tell me then?"

"Well, if you must know I _do_ have a boyfriend," she crowed, "We're taking a break for now, what with fighting _you_ and all. So when we finally defeat the Negaverse, I'm going to decide my own destiny, thank you very much," she retorted, allowing her anger and anxiety overcome the rational part of her that screamed not to tell Endymion a _thing_ about Darien.

Endymion felt his heart speed up. He wondered if he were the boy she was talking about. If Darien were the boyfriend. Not wanting to reveal anything to her, at least not yet, he smirked at her.

"And is this boyfriend's name say... oh... Darien?" he asked softly, his voice deliberately menacing.

Serena gaped at him, allowing him a second of blissful triumph. It also allowed her, while he was occupied with his momentary bliss, to launch herself at him and wrap her hands around his neck as she straddled his waist.

"You won't _dare_ go _anywhere_ near him!"

"Well that might be a little difficult..." he goaded her.

"No, it's _not_," she hissed in his face, her nose mere inches from his.

"Well it's not like you can stop me. You haven't seen him around lately have you?" he chuckled darkly in her face, enjoying tormenting her in sweet revenge for the pain her rejection had caused him.

Serena looked at him horrified, "What have you _done_ with him?"

"I thought you broke up with him?"

"_Where is he?!"_

"You wound me Princess. I thought you would miss your Prince... it is me here after all and not him. What about someone a little more familiar?" he murmured smugly, phasing into his Tuxedo Mask transformation, his black domino twisting itself into the familiar white one.

"You're despicable," she cried, tightening her hands around his neck, her cherub face red with exertion.

He raised an eyebrow, "No? Not me? What about... _me_ then?" he whispered, phasing once again.

Serena gaped at the sight before her. Familiar tan pants, topped by a black turtleneck clothed the man beneath her... Darien. She breathed in and out several times, her eyes darting all around his face as shock overtook her.

"No... you're – you can't be. This is a trick," she gasped, sitting back and releasing his neck from her hands.

Darien sat up, a black lock falling lazily over his forehead, "No trick," he assured her, leaning forward to give her a soft kiss. He sat back on his hands, regarding her with a smile, "Yes. I think you like me best this way."

She remained speechless, still staring at him in silent shock and contemplation.

"Nothing to say? Then let me. You know how I feel. Come away with me. I have three crystals, the scouts have four. We can put the crystal back together. We can be together," he said softly, leaning forward once again to cup her face in his hands and run his nose around her face. He stopped when his forehead leant against hers, and looked up at her through sooty black lashes, "Please say yes. Say you'll be with me."

Serena looked at him through a haze of emotion. Every man she had ever wanted, past, present and seemingly future was the one and the same. Every man she had ever given her heart to stood before her, promising her the crystal and himself. She could cry with the sad irony of it that he was asking her to give up everything else she loved too.

She pushed him away.

"I can't. I won't. I won't betray my friends and family for the darkness. Nothing could even convince me to do that. _Nothing_ is worth that sacrifice," she whispered, scooting her body backwards and away from him.

His gaze transitioned from gentle desire to confusion, and finally anger.

"_Nothing_ you say?" he hissed through clenched teeth, outraged, before standing abruptly and turning to the window, "We'll see about that. I promise you, you _will_ live to regret this."

He swept out the window and launched himself into black swirl, transporting him back to the Negaverse. By the time Serena had rushed to the window to call after him, he was gone, too late to hear her own soft plea.

"You could always come back to me."


	7. Chapter 6: Battlefield

**Chapter 6: Battlefield**

All was quiet on the battle, and home fronts. Since that night, Serena hadn't seen one glimpse of Darien, Tuxedo Mask _or_ Prince Endymion. She thought she could feel his eyes on her at times, but every time she turned around there was nothing there.

"It's been really quiet," Mina muttered, her words mirroring Serena's thoughts.

"Yeah..." Serena replied non-commitally, stirring her straw through her milkshake.

"I'm glad Ami and Greg are together now. They make a really cute couple," Lita smiled from across the table at the two bookworms sharing some hot chips.

Serena didn't reply, not wanting to think about her own relationship woes.

"How are you and Andrew going?"

Mina smiled wanly, "We're good...-ish."

"-Ish?"

"Yeah... I really like him. But I don't think we are going to last forever, you know?"

Lita nodded her head toward Mina before turning her head to wave at Raye, who'd just entered the arcade, "You're only young. You don't have to be serious about anyone just yet."

Serena suppressed a shudder. If only _he_ could listen to some reason like that.

"Hey guys," Raye said quietly, slipping into the seat beside Lita.

"Hey, thought you were busy today?" Mina asked, popping a chip in her mouth.

"I was... but I felt really strange. I think something major is going to happen. Something is up," Raye replied, her brow furrowed in anxiety.

"Couldn't last forever," Lita quipped, stealing some of Mina's milkshake.

The buzzing of Ami's beeper signalled that the temporary peace had indeed come to an end.

.

Endymion was angry. Ever since he had flown from Serena's window he had been plotting hell and wrath to rain down on her. Every second of the upcoming attack was meticulously plotted. She wouldn't be able to sleep without thinking of him. He sat back in his chair satisfied with his plans. Today they would be implemented and today she would begin to understand just how big of a mistake she had made.

"Prince Endymion, the weapon is ready," Malachite's voice announced from behind him, followed by a muted roar and the monster raged in its chains.

Endymion rose and walked over to stand by the general at the door of the chambers, listening to the growls of the creature.

"Perfect. You have done well Malachite."

"As have you Prince Endymion. I am most pleased to know that we will soon be victorious," Beryl said from her thrown, surrounded by her many minions.

Endymion smirked as he strode toward her, ascending the steps of the throne to offer her his arm.

"If I may be so bold, my Queen. Let us show ourselves in force to the scouts. They should know just who they are dealing with."

Beryl's eyes glowed with happiness as she latched onto him. He led her down the dais and to the black hole that would transport them to Tokyo, the monster following in chains behind them. As they stepped through, Endymion glanced at the woman on his arm and acknowledged her twisted beauty. She had high cheekbones, curved lips and cat-like eyes, topped by a slash of red brow... and he couldn't care less. She had not the rounded cheeks of his Princess. Her eyes didn't sparkle like a blue ocean. Her lips lacked the pink hue of spring blossoms.

_Soon_, he promised himself. Soon he would have all the crystals. Soon he would return the crystals to their rightful form. Then he would take Serena away and allow the crystal to restore her memories, just as his had been. Once she remembered him, remembered _them_, she would deny him no longer._ Soon_.

Their arrival interrupted the peaceful serenity of the city they were on the cusp of attacking. With a single nod, Endymion unleashed the monster onto the unsuspecting populace. The monster, glad to be free of it's bonds, immediately began to destroy everything in sight.

"Where are the generals Endymion?" Beryl asked from beside him, her talons still latched onto his arm.

"Gathering energy elsewhere. This is a distraction," he replied simply, waiting for the scouts to arrive.

Beryl settled in next to him with a contented smirk on her face as she watched the monster wrought havoc on the buildings. People ran screaming from the scene as chunks of concrete fell from the sky above them.

"Hold on you Negacreeps!"

Endymion almost smiled at the welcome sound.

"You sailor _brat_! See the power of the Negaforce!" Beryl's cackled beside him, her shrill voicing causing him to wince.

"How dare you ruin the peace of this town! I am Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the Moon – I'll punish you! (_AN – lol, how awful was this little speech every episode? Anyone?)_

"Ignore her my Queen. She 's but an ant to the power of the Negaverse," he mumured to Beryl, making a great show of placing his arm around her waist and leaning into the witch.

"Jupiter thunder, _CRASH!"_

"Mars fire... _IGNITE! - Sailor Moon get your stupid butt out of the way!"_ Sailor Mars screamed at the ditzy blonde, who'd accidentally found herself in the line of fire.

"Aieee!" Sailor Moon screeched, darting away from the flames.

Everyone, Endymion, Beryl and the entire Negaverse cohort, sweat dropped at the blonde.

"Stupid blonde," Beryl muttered viciously, all to happy to bad mouth the girl.

Endymion stayed silent, watching the battle unfold. Thus far, Sailor Moon had completely ignored him, a fact that made anger curl up hotly inside him. It could not be borne! It would not be borne!

"Come now Sailor Moon, give into our forces. You are no match for us," he called out tauntingly as Beryl snuggled into his side while the battle raged before them.

"Did you hear something?" Sailor Venus called out, dodging a piece of concrete thrown at her.

"Hear what?" Sailor Mars yelled back gleefully.

"Are you talking to me?" Sailor Moon giggled.

"What's where?" Jupiter laughed back.

Endymion scowled as the girls mocked him, seeing that even the usually stoic Mercury had a grin on her face as she tapped away at her computer. It was completely juvenile of them and he hated their easy camaraderie. Cursing them under his breath, he yanked himself away from Beryl to get a better view of the battle.

The scouts dodged, darted, ducked and dived between attacking the monster. He couldn't see Sailor Moon now, she'd hidden herself off somewhere in preparation for her final attack. The rest of them ignored him and continued weakening the monster. They fought with all their strength, never seeming to tire. He could admire that Tokyo loved them so – they were worthy opponents.

"We can't do this alone," he heard Mercury shout, causing a smug smile to appear on his lips.

He hadn't planned on winning the way today, but he'd take what came to him.

"What are we going to do then?" Venus shouted back.

"Together!" Sailor Moon shouted, appearing in the midst of the battlefield.

How she managed to sneak around like that, he didnt know.

_Hold on... _he thought,_ what does she mean, 'together'?_

"Right!" the girls all shouted back, each of them running to stand behind their leader.

They made a formidable sight in the middle of all the destruction. Five lone warriors against a giant monster bearing down on them. Endymion watched with bated breath as Sailor Moon brought out her Tiara nd and began her incantation.

"Moon Tiara..."

To his surprise, the scouts joined her.

"Mars fire... _IGNITE!_"

"Jupiter thunder... _CRASH!_"

"Venus crescent beam... _SMASH!"_

"Mercury bubbles... _BLAST!"_

"..._ACTION!_"

The tiara glowed brighter than the sun as it flew towards the monster. Four other lights joined it – the red fire of Mars, the green and silver thunder of Jupiter, the orange beam of Venus and the blue bubbles of Mercury. Endymion noticeably winced as the attack drove directly through the monster, leaving a gaping hole in the creature. It barely groaned, so swift was its death, as it caved into thousands of shining particles.

Endymion growled his frustration. She could have been his _today_.

"My Queen," he said, turning to Beryl, "Let us go. We have done what we set out to achieve."

Beryl took his arm soundlessly, allowing him to lead her back through the portal to the Negaverse without a backward glance.

An hour later, the generals returned with the news that the scouts had defeated their energy gathering youma... but that they had collected a record level of energy. Beryl smirked in triumph on her throne, while Endymion merely turned away into his quarters – determined to see through the rest of his plan.

.

The attack did not stop at the monster. Endymion would not allow her the benefit of a good rest. So he sent one everyday.

He watched as she fought with her scouts, as she stumbled tiredly to and from the battlefield. He was there when she made her excuses to leave school and dinner at home. He heard the arguments with her parents and the disappointment of her teachers. He waited as she fell asleep, and sat beside her in the darkened room as she tossed and turned in her dreams.

He vowed that ff she would not have him, she would not have a moments peace.

He revealed his presence to her at her lowest times, when she was too tired to make the effort to ignore him. He would taunt her; offer her a way out. She always refused, and it fueled his anger. Each and every time after a refusal the youma became more vicious and difficult to defeat.

Beryl was pleased to see him so intent on her destruction, foolishly believing it was all for her. Endymion could barely contain his disdain for the woman. It was all about _her, _it had always been about her, and it would always be about her for him. Beryl could not hold a candle to _her_ light.

He began to taunt her on the battlefield, though he could not help but wince every time an attack came a little too close to her. The old instinct would rise up in him, and he would have to force his feet to stay where they were, lest he swoop in and take her away. But that would not do. He needed her back, and for that he needed the crystals.

"You poor silly girl," he taunted her, watching as she heaved in air, "It won't stop. I will never stop."

She never replied to him. He stepped back, knowing soon she would see reason. She would not last much longer. She was tired and her efforts were getting desperate.

"Sailor Moon_, WATCH OUT!_" a strangled cry came.

Endymion snapped his head up, watching in slow motion as paper-thin blades sliced through the air straight at Sailor Moon. She stumbled, and he knew it would be too late for her to move herself. She was too tired. His heart caught in his throat, knowing he would not reach her in time, even as he raced toward her. She was just out of his reach.

A slash of green slammed into her, and he shouted his anger – turning toward the youma responsible and destroying it with one burst of dark energy. Turning back to Sailor Moon, he saw to his relief that Sailor Jupiter, and not the blades, had been the slash of green that had saved her. Guilt and disbelief that he had almost killed her ate at him, and he disappeared back to the Negaverse.

To his utter dismay, Beryl had been watching the battle from her throne. Youma surrounded her, while the generals stood silently to the side.

"Well done, Endymion. It is a shame that the green one saved her, but next time mm?" she cackled, her face twisted into a leer of shameless joy. She looked back to the screen, "Where is my monster?"

"Mars got it," he lied flatly before turning away toward his chambers.

Behind him, Beryl watched him go. Suspicion creeping up her spine.


	8. Chapter 7: A Woman Scorned

**Chapter 7: A Woman Scorned**

With an almighty scream, the priceless vase was thrown across the room to explode into thousands of pieces against the black marble wall. The red-haired witch scowled and screamed again as she threw yet another priceless artefact across the room, her chest heaving with the effort.

_He's mine!_

Another vase destroyed...

_If I can't have him,_

A mirror smashed...

_NO-ONE CAN!_

The chandelier shattered.

A knock at the door.

"_WHAT!?"_

"My Queen – he, … he is leaving," the minion squeaked nervously, hiding partly behind the safety of the door.

A cruel, red, smile painted her twisted face as she followed her unfaithful Prince to Earth.

Behind her, four concerned generals slid from the shadows...

.

"She knows..." Malachite murmured to the three generals beside him as they surveyed the battlefield.

"Or at least strongly suspects," Nephrite agreed.

The generals surveyed the battlefield from their hidden position atop a nearby building. Hidden by a cloaking charm, they stood as four dark guardians ready to intervene at the behest of their Prince.

Endymion, they saw, sat leisurely upon a bench while the Scouts battled the monster's he'd unleashed. Jupiter was currently fighting a squid-like youma, Venus and Mercury were battling a blob-like monster, while Sailor Moon and Mars were dodging the stinging arrows of a flying wasp-like creature.

"Give up Sailor Moon! You know you're not strong enough to defeat me," Endymion stated in a bored tone, casually checking his nails.

"Watch me!" she screamed back defiantly, struggling to free herself from the darts that were pinning her to the ground.

"Where is Beryl?" Zoicite muttered worriedly, "She's up to something."

"Just hope that whatever she is looking for she doesn't find it," Nephrite replied hopelessly, knowing that even Beryl having the merest suspicion of Endymion's true inclinations was not a good thing.

"_Venus crescent V – smash!"_

The generals looked on as a stream of golden crescents destroyed the squid. Venus and Mercury barely noted the monster's demise before going to help Jupiter with the blob creature.

"Just one word Sailor Moon... just one word and it could all be over..." Endymion taunted the rapidly tiring heroine.

"_Never!_"

"Not quite the word I was looking for..." he replied, a wry smile playing on his lips.

"_Jupiter, thunder, - CRASH!_"

A lightening bolt from the sky hit the blob youma, which had been previously frozen by Mercury's ice attack. The youma exploded, the parts falling onto the grassy area and melting into the ground. Quickly turning, the three scouts hurried to help Sailor Moon and Mars.

"_Venus love chain!"_ Venus called, the heart-link chain easily finding the wasp and wrapping it in it's unbreakable coil.

"Come on now Sailor Moon... you know you want to..." Endymion purred, completely at ease with seeing his monster semi-defeated.

"We'll never surrender!" Mars shot back defiantly, sending a ball of fire at the captured wasp-creature, the attack singing its wings off.

"Ever!" Jupiter added, kicking the creature in the head.

"Right!" Mercury called out.

"_Moon Tiara... ACTION!_" Sailor Moon finished, the attack slicing through the youma and destroying it.

She moved to stand with her scouts, her arms folded and stance proud as she stared Endymion down. The generals chuckled softly at their post, enjoying the show.

A lazy smile appeared on Endymion's lips, "I'm still waiting Sailor Moon."

"Yes. And I said 'never'," she retorted, her fingers making air quotes around the negative response.

"Yeah. We'll never surrender to you Negacreeps. So why don't you just buzz off?" Jupiter sneered.

"We've defeated all your monsters. You can't defeat us," Mars added proudly, her chin tilted high despite her obvious fatigue.

Endymion's smile grew upon his face. He clicked his fingers, and momentarily seven more youma appeared behind him.

"I don't want your _surrender_," Endymion said softly, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"What _do_ you want?" Mars snapped, warily eyeing the youma behind him.

"I want _her_," he replied simply.

The scouts stood dumbfounded, their eyes wide saucers of surprise as they stared at him. They looked to one another before turning back to him as they took a defensive position around Sailor Moon.

"NEVER!" they shouted.

He sneered at them, looking to Sailor Moon, "Then I'm glad it's not your decision. Princess, you know what I want. If you come with me, I'll spare your friends. If you don't, I won't stop the attacks. They will never cease. I have a virtually endless supply of youma at my disposal," he threatened her, standing from the bench to look down at her from his imposing height.

"Don't do it Sailor Moon," Mercury whispered.

"We'll fight to the death for you. Don't let him push you around," Mars vowed.

"Right," Jupiter added, while Venus nodded supportively.

A gleam of tears appeared in Sailor Moon's eyes as her friends stood by her, ready to protect her with their lives. She took a defensive stance, ready to respect their wishes. They would stand together.

"And I told you, Endymion. I could never come to you in the darkness," she said softly, her expression sorrowful as she took in his dark scowl, "But you could always come back to the light."

"Come _back_ to the light?" Mars growled, "What are you talking about?"

Sailor Moon's eye's stayed on Endymion as he visibly swayed at the power of the promise in her words.

"You mean...?"

"Yes. _Come with me_. We could be together like we used to be."

"You left me," he croaked out hoarsely, his emotions bubbling over his usual stoic facade.

"To _protect_ you. I didn't know then that you were my past, as Endymion, my present as Tuxedo Mask, and my future as Darien," she replied passionately, willing him to hear her sincerity.

"_Darien?!" _the scouts gasped.

Sailor Moon continued, "I was confused. I had feelings for three men in my life and I could only choose the one. I had no idea..." she trailed off, her face full of wonderment as she looked at him, "I had no idea that you were all the one and the same."

"I felt the same way about the Princess," he confessed, fading back to Tuxedo Mask. "I always felt the call to protect Sailor Moon, but the Princess called to me in my sleep. Then you were there in my waking hours... the thorn in my side, Meatball Head. You got under m skin no matter who you were."

She stepped toward him, reaching a hand out to him. He faded again, and when the transformation was complete he was Darien Chiba. The scouts gasped as he reached to take her hand...

An enraged, jealousy-fuelled scream tore its way through the moment, followed by a shrill scream of fear and horror as Sailor Moon watched Queen Beryl appear behind Darien and shove a dark crystal straight through his heart.


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle**

Beryl stepped away from Darien, a vicious and triumphant glint in her eye as she watched Sailor Moon fall to her knees to clutch at her fallen lover.

"_Darien_," the terrified blonde sobbed as his blood spilled from the wound.

Darien looked up at Sailor Moon with glassy eyes. The wound was fatal, and within seconds the light from his eyes faded and his head lolled back lifelessly, rending another heart wrenching scream from Sailor Moon.

Beryl cackled at the sight. Glad to have had her second vengeance on the Princess, and this time there was no Imperium Crystal to save her!

"Aw... did the little girl lose a boyfriend?" the red head cooed cruelly.

Sailor Moon sniffled from beneath her blonde bangs, "You'll pay for this Beryl. With your life."

Beryl sneered back at her, "I have enough energy to kill you all! You'll die here and now with your pathetic lover. I've no more use for him!"

With a battle cry, Beryl brought her hands together with a clap. The action produced a large dark ball of energy, which she flung straight at Sailor Moon. The dark ball bore down on the blonde, but at the last minute she leapt out of the way to rejoin the scouts.

"I swear today you will die Beryl. Even if I die with you!" Sailor Moon vowed, her eyes flat and her voice hollow.

"All talk you Sailor Brat! _DIE!_"

Another ball of dark energy flew at the scouts, forcing them to leap out of the way yet again.

"We can't beat her alone!" Jupiter shouted.

"We'll do it together!" Sailor Moon shouted back, "Just like the last time!"

"Right!" the girls all replied.

Standing together, the scouts called out their attacks one by one, sending them to merge with Sailor Moon's.

"Moon Tiara..."

"Mars fire... _IGNITE!_"

"Jupiter thunder... _CRASH!_"

"Venus crescent beam... _SMASH!"_

"Mercury bubbles... _BLAST!"_

"..._ACTION!_"

The attack shone brightly in the sky, a comet of justice it flew at Beryl with ferocious intent. The witch flinched as the energy washed over her, and screamed when she felt its hot healing properties burning into her skin. The Sailor Scouts watched in awe as the light overtook Beryl, excitement rising in them when she failed to avoid it. Her screams were victory to them, and they whooped with joy.

Sailor Moon made to run to Darien, only to see him in the care of the generals who had maintained their distance during the battle.

"Let him go Negatrash!" she screamed.

"We are only helping him Sailor Moon. Trust us in this," Zoicite replied smoothly as he worked upon Darien's lifeless body.

"What are you doing to him? Stop!" she cried, frightened.

"We are loyal to Endymion, Princess. We will not harm him, nor you. Not anymore," Malachite replied, his voice stately and stance relaxed.

"How will you help him?" Mercury inquired curiously, watching as all Zoicite employed all manner of devices and crystals over Darien's prone form.

"Energy can heal him," Zoicite muttered.

"Not dark energy!" Jupiter gasped.

"No, not dark or light. Just energy," Zoicite replied, his tone frustrated, "But I do not have enough. The Imperium Crystal could help him, but we are running out of time. There is only a small window of opportunity."

"Where is the crystal?" Sailor Moon shouted at him, panicking at the chance of losing Darien for good.

"The crystals must be joined. Then the true owner of the crystal must call upon its powers to heal Endymion."

"Where are they? We only have the four..."

A sudden explosion of dark energy around them and a crazed cackle of laughter tore up the ground all around the park. Uprooted trees, rocks and earth fell and suddenly hung in the air as the dark energy gathered around the shadow before them.

"You did not think to get rid of me so easily, did you Sailor Moon? I am ten times more powerful than you! You'll never win!" Beryl screamed, her madness evident in her voice.

Another explosion rocked the ground, and the girls fell to their knees while the generals were thrown backwards with Darien's body.

"You must get the crystals, Sailor Moon!" Venus hissed, handing Sailor Moon her crystal.

"It's our only chance! The Imperium Crystal is our only hope!" Mercury agreed as she, Jupiter and Mars passed their crystals to Sailor Moon.

"But where are the three?" Sailor Moon worried, hiding from Beryl's sight through the haze of the debris.

"Call them!"

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, painfully aware she was calling the crystals from her dead lover's body.

"Suishoo Koi!" she called out loud, alerting Beryl to her location.

Just as the crystals shot into her outstretched hand, a ball of dark energy tore recklessly toward her. The scouts, seeing Sailor Moon in danger but unable to reach her, screamed in horror as the black ball engulfed her body.

The scouts and generals gaped as their only saviour and hope disappeared before their eyes. Beryl's evil cackle filled the air as she crowed her victory over the girl.

"Finally! After all these years and she's gone!" the evil witch laughed malevolently before sneering at the teary expressions on the faces of the scouts.

"She can't be!" Mars shouted, angry tears coursing down her face as the black ball began to cave in on its victim.

"Serena!" Venus cried, uncaring if she revealed her friend's identity.

The black ball grew smaller and smaller, the dark energy crackling around the edges as it crushed whatever was inside. All of a sudden, it stopped shrinking and the world stilled in a pregnant pause as every living thing waited with bated breath to see what would happen.

A brilliant ray of light shone through the darkness, piercing the black orb. Another light joined it, and then another, until a sheaf of light broke through, and the ball broke apart. The blackness disappearing with the brilliance of the light within. The scouts, generals and Beryl squinted their eyes at the light, which shone brighter than a star in what was left of the park.

"_What!?"_ Beryl screeched disbelievingly.

The light faded slightly, leaving only random rays sparking from the being revealed within. She stood tall and proud, dressed in a white flowing gown. A tiara adorned her blonde head, and her blue eyes spoke of compassion and justice. In her hands, a sceptre of judgement lay, the Imperium Crystal shining brightly from its place.

"Princess Serenity!" Malachite breathed out in awe.

"_YOU!_" Beryl screamed, a ball of dark energy pooling in her hand.

"I told you, you would pay with your life Beryl," Serenity said calmly, aiming her sceptre at the witch.

"And I told _you!_ The only one to die today will be _YOU_!" Beryl cried, casting the dark energy at the Princess and holding onto it as she put her full weight behind the stream.

Immediately, Serenity called upon the power of the crystal to protect her, and sent her own light attack back to Beryl. The two streams crashed into eachother, the power of it jarring both Beryl and Serenity. Enraged, Beryl poured herself into the connection, sending every ounce of power she had down the line. Serenity stumbled under the effort, but held strong to the sceptre.

"What should we do?" Jupiter cried from the sidelines, watching as the power struggle sent the dark power forward, until the light overcame it and sent it back toward Beryl.

"We should help!" Mars cried, getting up to race over to Serenity.

The scouts followed her, coming up behind Serenity to stand with her.

"Stay back! Stay safe!" Serenity cried out to them as she held desperately to the stream of light energy pulsing from her wand.

"We're with you to the end Meatball Head!" Mars shouted back.

"What are we waiting for!?" Venus yelled, "Sailor Senshei power!"

Mars, Jupiter and Mercury followed Venus' lead, calling upon their combined senshei powers and sending it to their Princess. Slowly, slowly, the power trickled through her to the Imperium Crystal and through the connection. Beryl cackled, sending more power out, but Serenity did not buckle. The pulse of white light grew stronger with each second until the light began to gain more and more ground on the dark. Closer and closer it crept to Beryl, the dark power becoming undone against the combined efforts of the Sailor Scouts. Beryl screamed, realising that no matter how much power she sent the light stayed strong and sure, and came closer and closer to her. She watched with horror as the light reached her hands to envelop her arms. With a wretched scream, the air was torn from her lungs as the light energy overpowered every ounce of darkness within her. Within the ball of light, her body exploded into ash as the light finally overcame the darkness.

Serenity fell to her knees at seeing the witch's demise. Breathing heavily, she immediately turned her eyes to the generals tending to Darien. She was met with a shocking sight as the generals smiled sadly at her, their skin greying and fading away as they too turned to ash. Their bodies disappeared with the wind, leaving only 3 emerald crystals falling to the ground around Darien.

Ignoring the pain in her body, Serenity crawled over to her dead lover to take him up into her arms. She cried over his cooling body, her hot tears cascading down his peaceful face.

"_Darien... please come back! I love you! Please... I wish none of this ever happened. I just want to be with you... like we were always meant to be..."_ she sobbed incoherently, barely noticing as her four friends gathered sadly around her.

With the battle over, they took the time to cry with their Princess. The war had finally been won, but at the cost of their broken hearts.


	10. Chapter 9: Consequences of a Wish

_AN: HOW lazy have I been? Super lazy I know – forgives me? It is the season for good will and peace to all mankind __This is the second last chapter. There will be a sort of epilogue to follow. When it follows... well I can't guarantee that. _

**Chapter 9: Consequences of a Wish**

Beside the weeping Princess, the Imperium Silver Crystal lay forgotten in the debris and dust. It no longer shone as brilliantly as the sun; the gold of the sceptre encasing it had chipped.

"Darien... please come back! I love you! Please... I wish none of this ever happened. I just want to be with you... like we were always meant to be..."

Unknown to the group of grieving girls, the Crystal wept with its Mistress. It had seen the rise and fall of many civilizations. It had turned the tide of too many battles to remember. Always it had obeyed the line of the Moon, its pulsating light beating in time to the heart and soul of the Moon Royal Family.

The Crystal could do many things. It could bend time and space. It could destroy the indestructible. It could take a life. It could save a life. What is could not do was resurrect a life.

The Crystal lamented this fact quite bitterly. Life was too strange, too precious, too powerful a thing to create. Only a life could create another life, and the Crystal was but a cold, hard, stone imbued with remarkable powers. It could not bring Darien – Endymion, Prince of the Earth back to life.

"Darien...? Endymion... I can't be without you..."

The Crystal was weak. Too much energy had been expended in the final battle against Beryl. The Princess had not been prepared, she had been too young and too inexperienced to properly channel her power. The Crystal did not think it could survive another attack too soon... and there was so much to come. The Dark Queen Metallia had been defeated, but others would come – were _coming_. How soon it could not say, but they would be there.

"I'd even go back to when you called me Meatball Head and I hated you... just to see you alive..."

The Crystal's energy leapt, it's light illuminating the entire park in its bright sparkling rays. It could not bring her Prince back to life... _but it could go back to when he was alive!_ The Crystal would have jumped for joy had it been able to do so. It would not survive the effort required to bend time and space, but it had no need to. It would already exist in the past. It would sacrifice itself for its Mistress, as its Mistresses had sacrificed themselves for the sake of love and justice eons before it.

The Crystal gathered its power, drawing upon all its reserves. For the first time in an age it felt its energy stutter and quake under the sheer effort. The Crystal searched through the past, seeking a time in which to land. It had so many years to choose from, and in its current unstable state it was attempting to reach a very brief period of time in the expanse of a veritable eternity. Feeling the first painful splinters breaching its diamond-like integrity, the Crystal reigned in all its energy and like a slingshot snapped its purpose out into the timeless beyond.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where IS Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars cried out in frustration. Seeing the youma prepare to attack again she called out her battle cry, "Mars fire... IGNITE!" Flames tore through the youma, but did not finish it.

"She'd better get here quick! My water attacks are useless against a water monster," Ami said, dodging another attack from the monster.

"Hey you there with the dodgy blue hairdo! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon I will punish you!"

"It's about time!" Sailor Jupiter muttered, thankful that Sailor Moon's usual speech had distracted the youma for a moment. Finally she could catch a breath!

The youma looked at Sailor Moon evilly as it flung a watery arm up at her. The arm extended the distance between them and would have knocked her flying had Tuxedo Mask not pulled her out of harm's way.

"Be careful Sailor Moon!" he said sternly.

Sailor Moon looked up at her hero with star-struck eyes, but mentally slapped herself out of it and turned to face the battle. She did have to be more careful.

The fight raged on, with the Sailor Scouts giving blow for blow to the youma. Finally, with the youma distracted by Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon took the opportunity to begin her Moon Tiara attack. She began the series of movements that would power-up the Tiara as her mouth began to form the attack signale - until she saw that the youma was headed straight for Tuxedo Mask! She froze, breaking the attack cycle.

"What are you doing Sailor Moon?! Hit it with all you have!" Sailor Mars screamed at her from the street.

The strangest sense of déjà vu suddenly came over Sailor Moon, causing her to hesitate. Her second's pause sent shockwaves through the universe as time twisted and churned in agonising contortions, unknown and unfelt by any but the Guardian of Time. The girl in question watched in horror as Tuxedo Mask leapt out of the way with inches to spare.

"_SAILOR MOON!_"

"Right! Sorry!" the blonde shrieked as she quickly completed her Moon Tiara attack, the power she had built up inside demanding its release.

"Moon Tiara... _MAGIC!_"

The tiara cut through the night. A scythe of righteousness it sliced through the youma with barely a sigh. The youma screamed its pain before melting into a formless puddle on the street below.

"Sailor Moon, you're such an idiot!" Sailor Mars shouted at the rooftops.

There was no reply.

"Sailor Moon, what were you thinking!" Sailor Jupiter yelled out.

Again, no reply.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus called.

"I'm here," Sailor Moon said softly, stepping out from the shadows of an alleyway beside them.

"You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed – and for what!? To make goo goo eyes at Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Mars shouted angrily, her fear for her friend and leader bubbling over into indignant fury.

"I'm sorry... I just... I thought-" Sailor Moon began, looking up to the roof before looking back at Sailor Mars and hanging her head, "I'm sorry. It was silly of me. You're right I did get distracted."

Sailor Mars glared at the contrite girl before her, her ire rapidly softening. "I just worry about you Meatball Head. Don't scare us like that again, okay? Tuxedo Mask can take care of himself. You're far more important to me."

Sailor Moon nodded and gave the girls a small smile, "I love you guys as well."

More than a little teary eyed the girls descended upon Sailor Moon in a group hug. Surrounded by her friends, Sailor Moon felt strangely grateful for their presence. It was only the smallest of aches in her heart and the lingering feeling of déjà vu that caused her to silently add, _But I think Tuxedo Mask is also somehow, I don't know how, but somehow, important to me too..._

And somewhere, far away under the whispering branches of a weeping willow, the tall figure of a hero stood wondering something of the same thing.

* * *

_Gee... doesn't this fight sound familiar? :) Hint hint... nudge nudge - there is a reason why this story is called Full Circle you know!_


	11. Chapter 10: Full Circle

**Chapter 10: Full Circle**

Trista sighed, watching as the King and Queen resumed their young lives in her endless hall of mirrors. The consequences of Serena's wish had been like watching the ripples of time contract and reverse as the story of their lives turned course. What was meant to be had changed, and for a while it had seemed as if all roads would lead to Crystal Tokyo. But it was not to be. Crystal Tokyo needed its King. More importantly, Serenity needed her Endymion.

"It seems I have lived a thousand lives, and yet only one do I remember."

"Your highness," Trista replied, bowing low to her Queen.

Neo-Queen Serenity stood tall before her trusted soldier. The hall was filled with her presence. Her very being bespoke joy and life. She motioned for Trista to stand, smiling gently as she humbly accepted the green-haired woman's obeisance.

"The timeline changes before my very eyes, majesty."

"I am still here," Serenity interjected softly.

"I fear for you both. You walk a knife's edge, milady. You are here, but what is _**here**_? Here is _**not yet**__._ You _**are**_ there," Trista pointed to the mirror, speaking quietly but with passion, "I should not have interfered when I did."

"No?"

"No! It is against the law of this realm!"

"And yet you too are still here," Serenity replied with endless patience.

"And how I am, I do not know."

"Should you know?"

Trista smiled a wry smile, "You are very annoying your majesty."

In a moment of childishness, Neo-Queen Serenity poked out her tongue. Trista responded in kind until both ladies found themselves giggling hysterically.

After a moment in which they both regained their composure, Serenity spoke, "We are still here, Trista. We are at the whim of fate," she shrugged elegantly, expressing her acceptance of her destiny – whatever it may be.

"It is hard, milady."

"It is what it is. We all have our part to play."

"I know, highness. That does not make it any easier."

"I know too," Serenity sighed, "But there are many happy times to come, although," Serenity grimaced at the scene in the mirror, "It seems there will be some painful realities too."

Trista turned to the mirror to see Darien and Serena. They were fighting again. Darien had been his usual arrogant self. Serena had responded with the passion of her youth.

"Diamond is coming," Trista murmured, motioning to another mirror bearing a dark crescent symbol in a pale forehead.

Serenity pursed her lips, "Let him come. The wizard will be dealt with."

"You are far too forgiving for your own good," Trista muttered mutinously, "Letting that man go after what he did."

"And it was _my_ choice to forgive him," Serenity replied, "The wizard was different."

"I'd have killed Diamond."

"Then aren't we glad that I am Queen and not you!"

Thus began another round of tongues being poked out at eachother. The women laughed, their gazes returning to the screen.

"You know, I really wish I had wished that I could go back only a few moments to save Darien. Now we'll have to go through this all again," Serenity snorted, waving at the fighting couple on the scene.

Trista shrugged, her eyes on the scene, "I think things are happening just as they are meant to."

...

In Tokyo, a young blonde girl stood toe to toe with a handsome, dark haired college graduate. Her blue eyes flashed as she shouted her annoyance at him, while sunglasses hid the darker blue of his. It was a fight they would not remember. Just one more encounter in a stream of many – perhaps more than they could truly count had they been aware of the eyes on the mirror, watching them.

The crowd was thick on the sidewalk, jostling them both as they fought to maintain their temporarily chosen square foot of concrete. A particularly hard shove by the crowd dislodged the golden locket in Serena's pocket. It fell to the ground with a clunk, its clasp opening to whisper a few notes of a melody from an era waiting to be remembered. The sound surprised them both, until Serena quickly scooped the precious object up, closed and away to the safety of her school bag. Darien's own shock at the sound was deepened by a perfect red rose falling of its own will from his jacket to lay at Serena's feet. As Serena looked down to see the rose, he hastened away, shaken by the strangest and strongest sense of déjà vu. He was gone by the time she looked back up, her own thoughts whirling of moonlit nights and forbidden love.

...

"I believe you are right Trista," Serenity said as she watched the scene, "Things are happening just as they should."

**Okay! So its finally done. Its a very vague sort of ending which basically goes back to the original story... but honestly I love the show and couldn't see it being any more perfect than it already is. Thanks for all the reviews, I am glad you've enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
